Unaware
by FredWeasleyLivesOn
Summary: George's reaction to Fred's death. I suck at summaries, but the story is really good, please read it. :-D


**a/n :**

**This yearned to be written, even though Trinity and I are working on another Fred and George story, Innocence or Ignorance, but I was itching to write this. :-) But I promise I'll go back to my other story :-) **

Lee and George battled, back to back, braving more Death Eaters than grown men could have done. The cries and shouts of curses meddled with their senses, and George distantly wondered how Fred was faring with Percy. He remembered how Fred had made him go with Lee, someone he could trust, while he went with Percy, he remembered the fear in his eyes, hiding behind the determined look. No one else would notice. George noticed. George noticed everything about Fred that no one else did. George shook his head, and tried to ignore the weight in his stomach that told him something was wrong… and that constant feeling that floated in the tense atmosphere around them, telling him to run to Fred, run to him, fight by his side. But Lee needed him now, and Fred was more than capable, wasn't he?

A new kind of determination filled George, like warm hot chocolate running down your throat on a cold day. He knew, the faster the Death Eaters Collapsed, the faster he knew Fred was okay. A fierce determination filled George's blue eyes, blasting foe after foe from the corridor he was stationed at. As the last Death Eater crumpled at his feet, George grabbed Lee's elbow, and dragged him to the Great Hall, where his Mother was waiting for them.

The first thing George saw was his family crowded at the edge of the hall. He knew it to be his family; they weren't exactly hard to miss, their red hair stood out like a shout. George slowly walked over to them, he had to know that they were all okay, he had to prove all of his senses wrong…

His father looked up, and George noticed tear tracks etched down his exhausted face, he said something to everyone else, he couldn't hear it, but he knew it was about him as everyone else's heads lifted. Ginny ran up to him and hugged his middle, shaking with tremendous sobs. Lee looked at him confused, but wandered off the platform of injured people, were Katie was being tended too.

Bill broke the silence and said "Everyone move aside, he has to know…" The atmosphere could be sliced with a knife, and his inside seemed to burst on fire at the sight that lay behind his crying family.

Fred…

Dead…

George ran forwards, unaware of the tears that streamed from his eyes. Unaware of the people holding him back. Unaware of Ginny still gripped to his ribcage, sobbing uncontrollably. George tore away from them all, and dropped to his mother's side, and allowed her to cry on his shoulder, while he stroked his brother's hair. His father tried to console them, but there was no use. George couldn't be calmed, he would never find anything to replace the gaping gap that suddenly appeared in his life. He wanted nothing more than for everyone to leave him alone… he wanted Fred. Even as Alicia came to his shoulder, and looked into his deep blue eyes, and kissed his cheek, nothing could make the pain feel better. Verity's consoling words meant nothing to him, the only word that he registered her saying was F_red_. Fred… Fred…

George slowly stood, and pushed their caring hands gently out of his way. He grabbed his wand, and Bill walked over to him.

"George, I know… people will tell you that they understand… but… I know they don't… hell… I don't even understand… but here's his wand… if you… you know…" It was a hollow speech in George's opinion, but it was the most comforting so far. Bill noticed the fresh tears that fell crazily down his young face and embraced him in a hug George felt he did not deserve, and whispered in his remaining ear. "George… Fred wouldn't want" but he got no further, because at that moment George pushed him away.

He quietly mumbled, more to himself than anyone in particular. "I know what Fred wants. I'm his twin. I know things that would shock you all. I know what Fred wants, and I know what I want. We want each other to be happy. And we are happy when we are together. No matter how much I want to be with my family and Alicia… I can't." He looked up into those scarred eyes of William Weasley, and he knew what he was about to do was wrong, but…

He took both of the wands, and pressed them to his heart, the place where they truly belonged, _he was going to be with Fred._ This last thought made him smile.

"Avada Kedavra." He spoke softly. His smile matching Fred's and not hearing the piercing screams and cries that followed those two words. Fred and George were happy… and that's all that mattered.

**a/n : Okay, its not the best… I admit. But im 14 and this was written in about 10 minutes flat. So please don't be too harsh on me! :P But it just popped into my head and it had to be done… :-) I hated killing of George… but I feel glad knowing they are together :-) **


End file.
